


What Happens Now?

by darlinglittlelamb



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinglittlelamb/pseuds/darlinglittlelamb
Summary: Rogue was captured for a few years before she's finally reunited with the X-men. What will happen now that she's free?





	What Happens Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, tell me what you think <3

The squeak of a wheel could be heard throughout all of the cells, the inhabitants all moving to the back wall in fear of the cart stopping in front of their cells. In the last cell on the right, cell number 7, a young man and woman step in front of a cot protectively as two children, a boy and a girl, slept upon it.

A man in the white lab coat smiled sinisterly at the lizard scaled young hiding in his cell, the metal table he was pushing sitting in front of the bars, a block with the number 5 hanging on the bars. "today's your lucky day 35, you have been chosen for the test." Screams filled the air as the scales on the man turned bright purple, his fear showing on his 'skin'.

A little girl with pink hair and bones sticking off of her arms hid behind the man holding the crying toddler, his cries for his mom breaking their hearts. They watched as the lab coats took her slump form out of the cell and locked the door behind her. It was the second time in three days she had been chosen, but they promised to leave the children alone if she went willingly.

Yellow eyes watched from cell 6 as the unconscious woman was wheeled out of the hallway. The blue skinned mutant ran a hand through her orange hair, a glare on her face as she stared the door the woman was wheeled out of down. Turning her head, she could slightly see into cell 7, she could still hear the little boys cries for his mother. She sat on her cot and mused silently, deciding if the coats came back for the child, she would cause a ruckus and hope they would take her instead. She wouldn’t let them test on her grandson, she refused to mess up with him like she did her children.

Biting back screams, the young woman watched as the coats inserted some kind of liquid into her veins. Her green eyes watered at the pain but she refused to give them the satisfaction of her pain. She could see xrays of what she assumed was her body, there was red writing all over the pictures. Her vision was starting to blur as she felt the scalpel drag down her body, she fought to stay awake but whatever the injected her with was too strong.

A burly man paced back and forth along the carpet, unsheathing his claws as low growls lwft his throat. It had been 4 years and they were still no closer to finding her. Her powers popped up here and there but never long enough to trace. He hadnt given up yet, she was a fighter and he refused to think her gone. Tired of sitting around, he stormed out of the building and hopped on his bike. He had places to go and people to talk to, it was time to do things his way.

The woman awoke back in her cell, little hands clutching to her shirt as her vision cleared. Turning to look at the man, their eyes locked and she saw the worry on his face. She must have been out longer this time than she has been before. She sat up and pulled the children into her arms, wiping away their tears. She had been able to touch for a couple of years now, how didn’t matter to her anymore, she was glad she could hold the children close as they cried. She held her hand out and pulled the man down with them, his arms wrapping around her waist as he kissed her head. She was alright and that was all that mattered. They locked eyes as she raised her hand and clenched her fist, behind the kids back, three ademonium claws unsheathing from her knuckles.

The older man sat at his desk with his face in his hands, he didn’t want to stop searching but they still had a job to do – mutants were disappearing everywhere. All of his free time was spent searching for her and it was taking its toll on everyone. She had to be found soon, her powers were getting fainter and fainter. Rolling himself to the window he looked out at the open fields and wondered where she could be. He tried everything to find her but even after all of this time, he couldn’t find her. He felt powerless as if he had done her wrong.

Red eyes looked around the cell and the sleeping forms of his cellmates. He would get them out of here if it was the last thing he would do. They were a family and he had to protect them and he would till the very last drop of blood drained from his body. He ran his hand through the woman’s hair, twirling the white stripe around his finger. Green eyes opened and smiled sleepily as she pulled him to the cot with her and the children. They shared a small kiss as he pulled them close, listening closely for any threat as he closed his eyes. He didn’t know what he would do if anything happened to them but he did know that he was going to find a way out. Even if it killed him.

A small jet landed in a clearing less than a mile from the building, close enough for a fast exit yet far enough to stay undetected. The inhabitants of the plane all geared up in spandex, tension so think you could slice the air with a knife. They found out where all of the missing mutants were disappearing to and in turn found their girl as well. After going over the plan one last time they left to rescue the 10 mutants they knew of being held prisoner.


End file.
